bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuu Kyōraku
Ryuu Kyōraku: (竜 春水"dragon spirit.") Appearance Personality Ryuu is a carefree person who just wants to live a happy quiet life. Most people refer to him as slacker or lazy. Apart from being extreamly "lazy" Ryuu has a kind heart and he can't turn his back on anyone in need. Ryuu will goes as far to put his life on the line to save someone be it friend or foe. It rarely happens but when angered Ryuu loses all control of his actions and goes berserk. As kind as Ryuu is he finds it hard to get close to people. Ryuu would rather keep people at a distance then let them get close to him. History Not being very open about his past people know very little to nothing about him. The most known fact about Ryuu is that he was adopted into the Kyōraku family at a young age for his keen intellect and skills with a sword. (more to come) Synopsis Coming Soon..... Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: An Expert swordsman is highly skilled using their Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Great Spiritual Power: After training in a special chamber known as the room of ''Chaos ''Ryuu gained great spirit power in order to match the strength of Captain class Shinigami. Upon attaining this new power his spirit power around his Zanpakuto has increased and given it a new form. Hohō (歩法, Agility; Viz "Fast Movement"; lit. step method) is the name given to one of the four combat skills of the Shinigami and relates to footwork. *'Shunpo Expert: '''Experts of the technique are considerably fast and are capable of maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time. While not as fast as a master they can keep up quite effectively. Some holding the title are faster than others but none the less their application of the technique is highly advanced. '''Kidō' (鬼道, "demon way", or "spirit way" sometimes translated as Demon Arts; Viz "Soul Reaper's powers"; "Spells") is the technique that Shinigami use to focus their Spiritual Energy into a wide variety of magic spells that can serve many purposes, such as healing, defense, or combat. *'Sai' (塞, Block):Locks a target's arms in place behind their back. *'Shakkahō' (赤火砲, Red Fire Cannon):Fires a ball of red energy at a target *'Sōkatsui' (蒼火墜, Blue Firefall) Fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at a target in a similar manner to #31, but over a wider area and with more power *'Rikujōkōrō' (六杖光牢, Six-Staff Light Prison)Summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. The target is then unable to move any part of their body including the parts that were not struck by the beams. Zanpakuto Tatsuya (竜也 dragon-assertive) is the name of Ryuu's Zanpakuto when in its sealed form it has two outstanding features; the first is that it takes the form of an average katana and a short {C} broad sword, the second being that Ryuu's spirit power takes the form of the manifested form of his Zanpakuto around the katana. Shikai: 'When Unleashing his Shikai Ryuu yells "'Integrate into my Soul Tatsuya!!!!" In Shikai form his katana and his short sword become one forming a type of beam blade with a huge red hilt. Category:Human-Shinigami Hybrid Category:Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid Category:Human-Hollow Hybrid Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Character